Problem: What is the sum of the greatest common factor of 3 and 6 and the least common multiple of 3 and 6?
Answer: The greatest common factor of 3 and $6=2\cdot3$ is 3. The least common multiple of 3 and $6=2\cdot3$ is $2\cdot3=6$. Their sum is $3+6=\boxed{9}$.